During assembly of the devices, which in batteries often are arranged one beside the other, it is important that the cables are not bent with too narrow a radius, wherein on the other hand a narrow radius is desired, in order to be able to accommodate the device also in narrow spaces or to arrange as many devices as possible one beside or behind the other.
It is the object of the invention to create a fluid measurement which ensures a safe, space-saving cable routing.